Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem
by PixieDustRed
Summary: Touko is traveling with her friends, Cheren and Bianca. They arrive to a town called Sakura City, and they have to encounter the queen of the city who isn't very satisfied of having Touko in her city and sends her powerful pokemon to care of the job of getting rid of her! Well that's another problem that Touko will have to face, and her first problem's her love for N...
1. Prologue

**Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem**  
**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Touko is traveling with her friends, Cheren and Bianca. They arrive to a town called Sakura City, and they have to encounter the queen of the city who isn't very satisfied of having Touko in her city and sends her powerful pokemon to care of the job of getting rid of her! Well that's another problem that Touko will have to face, and her first problem's her love for N...**

**I created some characters and places in this story! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

************************************************** ************************************************** ************

Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem  
by: PixieDustRed

Prologue:

Footsteps caused the wooden steps to creak; it was no other than the queen of Sakura City, Queen Diane walking down the stairs of her castle, in the middle of the night. She wore a see through robe on her white silky nightgown, she was bare-footed and her long brown hair cascaded almost to the floor. She was a queen of radiant beauty and ALMOST any man would fall in love with her with just one look at her; she even has a line of famous and handsome guys wanting to marry a fasinating woman like her. She is very aware of that and is very proud of it, she would take advantage out of her gift to get what she wants and needs, you may even call her a spoiled and mischievious queen. A grin appeared on her lips from that thought, for she knew that no other girl or woman would ever be compared or cross beyond by her beauty (or that's what she thought.)  
Diane made it to a secret passageway and opened the door to a different room; the room was dark, dusty, and cold, but that didn't bother her, she was very used to the cold of that secret room. She walked inside and closed the door behind her; she had snuck out of her bedroom and away from her guards. She walked towards a large and dark figure who was standing a few feet away from her (you could barely see it because of the dark); she had stopped at her tracks. The large and tall figure walked a few steps towards her and every step that thing took, the ground would turn to ice and a snowy wind would appear (the reason of why the room was cold). Diane felt the snowy wind blowing at her face, feet, and her robe and nightgown was flying around her like the ripples of a river.  
"YOU! THE POKEMON OF ICE AND DRAGON! I HAVE COME TO SEE YOU FOR MY WISHES AND DESIRES!"  
Her voice and arms was raised as she talked to the pokemon, and all the pokemon did was growled at it's master.  
"I WOULD WANT MY GLORIOUS CITY TO BE FROZEN UP BY SNOW AND ICE! FOR I PREFER TO LIVE IN AN ENVIRONMENT AS COLD AS MY HEART!"  
Diane spoke of her selfish desire; the reason of the wish being selfish was that to the people who live in Sakura City just ADORES the flourishing green environment they live in and it was finally close to the season of the blooming sakuras in the trees in their beloved city!  
"If that is what you wish, my queen," the pokemon finally responded to her.  
"But that would come in time, I want the first snow to drop in the day of the sakuras (cherry blossoms in English) blooming, I wanna see the disappointment of my loyal subjects' face," the evil grin reappeared on the queen's face.  
"As you wish, my queen," the pokemon again spoked.  
"YES! FOR THAT IS WHAT I WISH, KYUREM!"  
She turned around and started walking away as she was done talking about her request, but she stopped at her tracks, and asked a question that she always ask everyday to Kyurem.  
"Kyurem, my most valuable pokemon of all, who is the fairest of all maidens, if it's another, she would meet their downfall."  
Kyurem, as always responds back, "You are the fairest of all the women in the world, my queen."  
"Thank you, my loyal pokemon," she smiled at its answer, for she adores that she is the most beautiful women in this world. She went back to her masterbedroom.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************

A young girl, now at age 15, is traveling with her mischievous Zorua and her two best friends. They are on their way to the next town/city to explore and cool off for a while! How long have they've been searching for one in the middle of nowhere? 11 DAYS!  
The friends were dirty, tired, and first of all: THIRSTY!  
"Hey, look! There's a city right across from here; it is called Sakura City," one of the friends; a smart-looking young man said, feeling relieved to see civilization.  
"Yeah, you're right, Cheren! Isn't this great, Touko?"  
The hyper blonde headed girl shooked the young brown headed one who was just been called Touko.  
"Heh, Yeah Bianca," Touko laughed out of it, but Bianca and Cheren knew that she was trying hard to sound cheerful. Zorua looked at Touko concerned and whimpered. After all these years, Touko still hasn't gotten over the incident, it seem so to her companions.  
"C'mon let's go," Bianca took Touko by her arm and walked towards the road along with Cheren and Zorua to Sakura City, where their destiny lies ahead.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************

**Snow White and the Huntsman got me inspired to do this story (and things are going a bit differently in this story, I guess)**  
**Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter! ^_^**  
**Well this is just the prologue, Diane will soon have to compete with someone for beauty, anyone guess who?**  
**Thanks for reading! Till next time viewers! ^_^**


	2. Chapter One: Sakura City

**Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem**

**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Touko is traveling with her friends, Cheren and Bianca. They arrive to a town called Sakura City, and they have to encounter the queen of the city who isn't very satisfied of having Touko in her city and sends her powerful pokemon to take care of the job of getting rid of her! Well that's another problem that Touko will have to face, and her first problem's her love for N...**

**I created some characters and places in this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem

by: PixieDustRed

Chapter 1: Sakura City

Touko, Bianca, Cheren, and Zorua looked around the city, awestruck as they walked along! There were so many people in this city, so many pokemon, and so many stores and resturants! They want to check ALL of them out; what caught Touko's attention was the very large and beautiful castle, far from where Touko was. Touko wasn't even at all paying attention to where she was walking and she bumped into someone. It was a florist placing and selling her flowers at her flower shop; she looked like she was 24 or older, she faced Touko.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you," Touko was getting nervous, hoping that she didn't cause a problem for her.

"No need to worry there, I'm perfectly fine, my dear," the florist smiled at Touko, making Touko feel relieved.

"Oh, good! I didn't mean to disturb you and your job, ma'am."

"Hm, you didn't, my dear and please call me Azalea," she giggled.

"Sure! My name is Touko and these are my friends, Cheren and Bianca, and my pokemon companion, Zorua," Touko introduces them to Azalea whom waves at her; Azalea waves back.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us a bit about this BEAUTIFUL city!"

Bianca got in between Azalea and Touko, suprising them. Azalea smiled, as if she was very content and excited to tell the information to the teenagers.

"Well, this city is very famous for the blooming sakuras that will eventually come this year in a few days! This happens every year with the Sakura Tree which is right in the center of the city, that is why everyone here is very looking forward to it including the tourists who come here just to see it! There is a carnival starting tonight about it! I would go to see the Sakura Tree to see the sakuras since I was a little girl with my parents!"

"Yes, I have read the facts about this city in my guidebook," Cheren informed.

"And what about the large castle over there," Touko asked her, pointing at the castle, Azalea followed Touko's finger, smiling more, "That's known as the Sakura Castle, where the Queen Diane lives. She is the most beautiful queen that we had ever seen! That almost any king of man would fall for her at first glance! She will be giving an important speech before the opening of the festival!"

Touko was amazed to hear that there was actually a queen in this city, she thought that queens or this kind of stuff only existed in made-up stories! A little girl comes out of the shop and rushes to Azalea's side; she looked like that she was eight or nine years old, and looked like the minature version of Azalea. Mid-long chocolate brown hair with small stands of hair tied in pigtails, warm innocent brown eyes comparing to the older lady who has short light brown hair and the same color of eyes. The girl looks at Touko and friends, shyly and hid behind her mother, then taking another look at them. She glances at Azalea and asks, "Who are those people mommy?"

"Honey, this is Touko, Cheren, and Bianca," Azalea introduces them to her daughter and pushes her lightly to greet them.

Touko kneels in front of the girl and smiles, "Hey there, what's your name?"

"Anne."

Anne shyly replies and smiles a bit. She's feeling a bit relax, and that made Touko feel a bit happy to see her smile. She reminded her when Touko was young, in the same age as her, she remembered when strangers came to her house, she would hide behind her mother. Her mother tells her to say hello which she struggled at first then when she talks to them, they ended up having a nice conservation and since then she no longer hides behind her mother and talk to people without any hesitations. Touko later snaps back into reality and smiles even bigger which made Anne smile than before. Azalea felt relief to see her little girl to interact with people a bit easier now.

"Hey Anne do you like pokemon," Touko asked and Anne nodded eagerly, then Touko sent a cue to Zorua to be nice and play a bit with the little girl, and Zorua jumps into Anne's arms. Anne giggles when the dark fox-like pokemon licks her in the face. Anne looked like she was enjoying it!

Zorua jumps out of Anne's arms and runs away and stops to turn to her, saying _try and catch me if you can_. Anne seems to get the message and looks at her mother with eyes saying, _Can I, mommy_? Azalea nods and looks at her with the look, don't go too far; Anne nodded, smiling and runs after Zorua, they look like they were having a good time!

"Touko, Bianca and Cheren, can I ask you a favor," Azalea asks the teenagers.

"Sure! Go ahead!," the hyper Bianca agreed along with Cheren and Touko, Azalea looked happy and asked right away, "Can you take Anne to the carnival, my husband and I are going to be busy with our flower shop and we won't have time to get ready to take her to the carnival, but Anne really wanted to go and is very excited for it. So please, can you?"

"Of course, she'll come with us, and thank you for the information," Cheren accepted the request and the girls agreed with their big brain friend. "Oh, no thank you for accepting my favor," said Azalea, relieved. Anne came back with Zorua in her arms after being done playing.

"Anne, dear, Touko and her friends agree to take you to the festival because your father and I will be busy with the customers, ok," Azalea informed her daughter.

"Yay! It means that I can go to the carnival and play with Zorua more!"

Anne cavorted and Zorua screamed with excitement; it seems that Anne has shared a bond with Zorua. "Well we better get going to see more of the city, and hey, Anne, wanna go and get ice cream," Touko offered. Anne happily accepts and walks along with the gang after saying good bye to Azalea and headed off to get ice cream and to the festival to wait for the opening of the carnival.

**This is Chapter One and so far, it's going alright.**

**Isn't Anne the cutest girl you've seen described for! So cute so innocent!**

**Chapter Two is will be ready sometime; a special someone is going to show up in that chapter!**

**So get ready! Till next time viewers and thx ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two: Spending Time At The Park!

**Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem**

**by: PixieDustRed**

**Summary: Touko is traveling with her friends, Cheren and Bianca. They arrive to a town called Sakura City, and they have to encounter the queen of the city who isn't very satisfied of having Touko in her city and sends her powerful pokemon to take care of the job of getting rid of her! Well that's another problem that Touko will have to face, and her first problem's her love for N...**

**I created some characters and places in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

Pokemon: Touko and the Destruction of the Ice Queen's Kyurem

by: PixieDustRed

Chapter Two: Spending Time At The Park

After buying ice cream from the ice cream man, the gang walked into where the park was, and saw children of Anne's age or younger playing around with their pokemon while the parents look peaceful and content to see their children having the time of their life! Touko and the friends sat down on a bench close by to finish their ice cream and watched the people getting along with their family, friends, and pokemon. The bench only had three spots to sit in; Cheren leans on a nearby tree while the girls sat on the bench.

Of course, Bianca was the first to finish eating her ice cream, including of the ice cream, including the waffle cone; she licked off her fingers, savoring the melting dropplets of the frozen treat, jumps out of her seat, quickly energized.

"Mmm, that was delicious! Okay gang, come on out," Bianca sends out her pokemon from their pokeballs; she has a Minccino, Musharna, Emboar, Zebstrika, Stoutland, and Swanna. Her pokemon roared happily to released from their small spaced pokeballs to smell the fresh air; Cheren smirked, and reaches for HIS pokeballs, "Can't let them have all the fun, right everybody?"

He sends them up in mid air before being released; his pokemon was a Haxorus, Liepard, Serperior, Scrafty, Bravery, and a Mightyena. Cheren caught him when he was at the Hoenn Region, back then Mightyena was just a tiny Poochyena, but now he's a stubborn and confident last evolution. Touko stood up and grabbed her pokeballs and send them out, with a smile upon her face.

Samurott, Victini, Arcanine, Glaceon, and Mienshao comes out with the smiles on their faces at the sight of the happy family and pokemon. Zorua runs towards Touko's pokemon and barked to everyone, Let's go play! The whole pokemon roared in unision and ran to the other pokemon and children.

Zorua and Victini decided to play chase, but since Victini could fly, it has the advantage. Poor Zorua was getting tired of running and was about to give up, until he caught a sight of a Tranquil who was soaring above the sky, and thought an idea; Zorua grinned and transformed. Victini looks behind and gasps to see a Tranquil after its trail; the Tranquil smirks evilly and that's when Victini realizes that the flying bird pokemon is Zorua in an illusion.

Samurott and Serperior were resting under a big shady tree, and Emboar under another tree. Mightyena was giving free rides for the kids whom were giggling and having fun! Liepard got pissed at Glaceon for bumping into him (even thought it was an accident) and started chasing the panicking ice pokemon. The pokemon laughed at the humorous scene between the ice and dark type pokemon along with their trainers. Touko glances at Anne who was still eating her ice cream; Anne reminded so much about herself as a child!

"Hey Anne, does our parents work in the carnival every year?"

Touko asked the little girl; Anne turns her head away from her ice cream to look at Touko,

"Yeah, mom and Pete work every year so when I ask to go to the carnival, they would say yes if they have time. But I never get the chance to go."

"Pete? You mean your father?"

"He's not really my dad, he's my step-dad. My real daddy died in a car crash when I was a baby, so I never got to know who was my dad."

Anne's voice trailed away when she was done explaining and turns back to her ice cream; Touko felt sympathy for the little girl.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Mommy? Where's daddy?"_

_A 6 year old brown haired girl with blue eyes enters a room where she sees her mother, crying her eyes out._

_"Oh, Touko!"_

_The mother takes the little girl into her arms; the girl was confused, so she didn't hug her back. Her mother just stays there, holding her little girl and never letting go._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Touko felt the verge of tears coming from her eyes; she knew how it felt to lose a parent. Touko reaches for the girl, and pats her head, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Anne looks again at Touko and nods, meaning 'It's alright.'

Touko smiles sadly at the little girl, later catching a glance of a couple who were walking around the park, holding hands and laughing and smiling at each other. Touko's eyes softened a bit; she was feeling a bit envious of the couple. She wished that she would hold hands, giggling, smiling, and kissing with her special someone, with her love...

"AWWW!"

Bianca blocks in front of Touko and stares at the couple, adoringly. It spooked Touko a bit and took a few seconds for her to recover from the shock; Touko sweat drops.

"Cheren! Don't they look cute together?!"

Cheren stares at the couple, uninterested.

"Yes, they are a lovely couple," Cheren says flatly.

Bianca pouts and holds onto Cheren's arm and in response, Cheren flinches, his eyes dilating.

"Hey, why won't we be a lovely couple as well," Bianca asks, her eyes sparkling; she blushes.

Cheren's face turns completely red as a tomato, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, BIANCA?!"

He pulls out his arm, instantly; he was obviously embarrassed at Bianca's suggestion. Bianca looked hurt at Cheren's reaction, and sighs sadly. Cheren tenses up at Bianca's expression.

"It's alright Cheren. I know that I'm not cute or pretty."

"N-NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING, BIANCA! You are a beautiful girl with an adorable attitude-!"

Cheren stops mid-sentence before he knew what he was saying, and blushes viciously.

Bianca's eyes widened, cheeks blushing as well; Cheren starts panicking. Bianca smiles at what Cheren said and giggles; Cheren smiles shyly at Bianca's expression, his face still red. They both stare into each others' eyes.

"BLAH!"

Touko looks at where the voice came from, it was Anne. Cheren and Bianca gets startled out their own little world and glances at Anne. Anne minds back to her own business, finishing her ice cream. Touko laughs at what has turned out by relaxing at the park. Even though there was a few sad things, this has been a wonderful day so far!

"Hurry, everyone! It's about to start,"Anne runs to the center in the large city, where will be held the Grand Sakura Speech, spoken by the queen of the city! Touko and her friends followed after Anne who was clearly excited because after the speech, the carnival will commence. The gang finds her enthusiasm very amusing; they smiled.

Anne suddenly vanishes into the crowd of people; Touko and the friends got a little worried that Anne wasn't in their sight and started to pushing their way through the crowd. The group got separated and Touko was starting to get scared that Anne wasn't showing up and accidentally hit a young man. He turned around and looked at Touko (he looked as twice as Touko's age).

He had beautiful ocean-blue eyes that captivated someone's soul, his perfectly straight, long blonde rained over his back, with a tip of the end of his hair in a ponytail. He wore a leather jacket and blue jeans and for some reason, he looked elegant in a casual way. He stared at Touko, for he was startled and examined her (which made her felt uncomfortable) and changed his expression from identifying to smiling.

"Well hello there, lovely young lady," he said, and reached out a hand towards Touko. Touko places her hand on his; he lifts her hand to his lips and chastely kisses it, never leaving his eyes off of her. Her eyes hardened at the sight; she felt more dislike than uncomfortable for the man. Moments of awkward silence occured; the man starts to reply. Touko took a protective stance.

"My name is William and what's yours, milady?"

"Touko White."

"Mm. Touko. That's a perfect name for a beauty such as yourself," William compliments Touko, in a lustfully manner which made Touko to dislike him even more.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you," Touko says in an awkward state.

"What's the matter? Are you nervous because of my polite manners? Well you shouldn't be, my dear," he got closer to Touko, which was in her personal bubble.

Touko was about to protest when she saw Anne waiting for the speech to start; she pushed William aside which she received an "Hey," but she didn't care. Touko ran towards Anne; Cheren and Bianca and Zorua found Anne at the same time as Touko. They were finally all together.

"Anne, I'm so glad we found you!"

Bianca yells at the top of her lungs that made a few people to look at her.

"I'm glad too, Bianca," Anne beams at her.

"But, I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you guys," her smile vanishes

"It's alright, Anne! Don't worry about it, ok?"

"OK! Thanks Touko!"

Anne's cute smile comes back and Touko smiles back, but she feels as if someone was staring at her. She looks back to see William staring her; when their eyes met, he winks at her. Touko scowls at him, not amused or even moved by his flirtatious way towards her.

**Ugh! That guy, William is such a creep! Even I'm starting to hate this guy!**

**As you can see from my update before this chapter that I'm moving the special person to the next chapter! Sorry to disappointment you ToukoxN fans! :(**

**Till next time viewers! ^^ **


End file.
